


Build Me Up

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Massage, also thirsty kuroko, but also thirsty akashi for obvious reasons, yes it needs a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has a natural talent for being an expert on first try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Up

An hour flies by without Kuroko noticing. Not until he’s off the treadmill and hunched over a nearby seat, every last bits of air escaping him in heavy puffs. Midway through jogging the rotating belt, his mind _did_ chime in with the incredulous possibility of taking a rest. His muscles scream at him now, as he gasps and huffs, that he should have listened to his brain while it was still in control.

“You should have listened to me, Tetsuya. I did allow you a break of ten minutes.” The owner of the dreaded voice looms over him. “Don’t let the excitement for the marathon get to your head.”

“Akashi-kun, please go away if you’re only here to scold me,” Kuroko breathes out, feeling the air settling back down in his lungs.

Akashi raises an eyebrow. “I thought you were training to win?”

Kuroko lets out a noise too polite to be a groan, but his words carry the same exasperated note of narrating blatant obfuscations to a child. “The point is to raise money for Momoi-san’s charity event, not winning.”

“Details.” Akashi dismissively waves his words away. He’s always been more upfront about his competitive streak than Kuroko, who’d rather first and foremost maintain the spirit of the fundraiser before gunning for the Olympics—that’s probably how the other would see a city-wide marathon. It dawns on him all too late how terrible a life coach Akashi Seijuurou makes.

He goes through a mental checklist of the endurance training regimen Akashi made for him, closing his eyes when the count takes more than all his fingers. “You’re bad at being considerate to other people, Akashi-kun. My apologies, I shouldn’t have asked this of you.”

“Suffice to say, it is you who needs to stop placing the blame on others,” says Akashi, sounding more amused than anything. He throws a towel for Kuroko to catch and bury his face in, soaking it with his sweat. He muffles a sigh, remembering with increasing pangs of regret how he asked Akashi to show him his worst, throwing in a determined look to promise he’d be able to take whatever the other throws at him.

Barely a week later and it’s already taking a toll on his body. “But you lasted this long, it is not without merit.” Akashi states, mismatched eyes glinting red and gold in the dim gym lights. A smile trails along his lips, which makes Kuroko try and hide most of his face with the towel, hunker down the rush those words bring to his veins. He has long since learnt, _witnessed_ how Akashi’s tongue can destroy empires only to rebuild another.

His words are a balm to Kuroko’s crying muscles, as resentful as that leaves him. Time and again Akashi strives to prove who has better reign on Kuroko’s emotions, though on his more indulgent days he does give the older man the benefit of the doubt that it’s not on purpose.

“However, I’ll endeavor to be more considerate, as you say. Your body must be feeling sore, Tetsuya. Lie down now. On your stomach.” It should come as no surprise that Akashi seems to possess a significant command over his body as well. It instantly flops down over the bench, drawing a hiss out of Kuroko as his muscles throb with the slightest of movements.

His throat hitches on a breath when Kuroko feels the strong press of Akashi’s palm running along his back. He really should be saying something the moment Akashi pushes up his shirt, leaving his back bare. A slight shiver seizes his nerves as warm hands grip his sides.

“We’ll start with your back.” His heart almost stops at how close Akashi’s voice sounds. He doesn’t get much time to dwell on it because the sensation of his back muscles being kneaded overwhelms him to the point of his voice box melting. Along with his whole body, which sinks deeper into leathery cushions, putty under Akashi’s hands.

“Has Akashi-kun done this before?” he has to ask, though he didn’t plan on sounding so out of breath.

He comes close to regretting ever opening his mouth when those magic hands stop, for a brief moment—but he feels the stretch of time all the way through his tensing muscles. “No,” Akashi informs happily. “Tetsuya has the honor of being my first customer.”

“I will be eternally grateful if you let me become a regular, so long as you don’t charge.”

Kuroko feels pleasant tremors roll over his body as smooth hands press down a scant few inches above his butt, easing out a kink, and Akashi laughs. “If you beat me in long-distance.”

“It’s a marathon,” Kuroko corrects without much heat left in his words, any semblance of irritation evaporating with the sweat drying on his bare skin.

A sigh escapes his lips when Akashi’s hands move make their way up, rubbing along his sides for a good while that his eyelids soon shade his vision with a sweet weight, blithely engulfing his consciousness. He’s teetering on the edge of dreamland when a jolt shoots up his spine, ripping a moan from his throat when Akashi’s fingers press on a spot right in the middle. “Ah!”

Akashi’s ministrations halt, causing Kuroko to stammer a red-faced apology. “A—I must apologize, Akashi-kun. I think we should sto— _nnn…_ ” He lets out a whimper as he feels Akashi’s fingers probe that spot on his back again. “Akashi-kun?” He tries to turn his head, but it’s difficult with Akashi looming right over him.

“Did you know?” Akashi’s breath sweeps over his ear, and his body quivers under his intense gaze. “Your back can have a number of erogenous zones.”

He seems to test that claim by brushing a finger along his spine. Kuroko gasps, nerves frayed sensitive under Akashi’s touches.

“We should find out which ones are yours,” Akashi suggests hotly, voice dipping low.

Kuroko gulps, a nascent anticipation pooling in his stomach. “What did you have in mind?” he whispers.

Akashi smiles like he just got his hands on a brand new trophy.

**Author's Note:**

> lennyface.jpg


End file.
